


Date Night

by letitrainletitsnowbutdontletmego



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future AU, Humour, Some Action, Tumblr Prompt, and what's a little action to get them pumped, bobbi being bamf, date night would never go so well for these to anyways, for the rest of the night, if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitrainletitsnowbutdontletmego/pseuds/letitrainletitsnowbutdontletmego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It is. It’s been a while since we’ve been on a date.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, what between the divorce and SHIELD having a complete meltdown - and me, probably - I don’t think there was enough time.” Hunter smirked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was majorly fun to write! Thanks for the lovely prompt darkswanjones on tumblr.
> 
> Based on the prompt: huntingbird prompt: well, you said you specialize in humor and fluff, and no idea if you've done this, but FAKE DATING of any sort/variety/I really don't care :)

“This is nice.” Bobbi smiled at Hunter’s comment, agreeing. Despite the voices of their teammates in their ears, they could almost pretend they weren’t actually undercover to track down an artefact needed for their latest case.

At least this time it had taken them to a lovely, high class restaurant in central Milan. 

Leaning forward in her chair, Bobbi sighed appreciatively. “It is. It’s been a while since we’ve been on a date.”

“Yeah, well, what between the divorce and SHIELD having a complete meltdown - and me, probably - I don’t think there was enough time.” Hunter smirked - though it looked half mixed with a wince at the reminder - and matching her stance to lean forwards on the table too, taking her left hand in his right and lacing their fingers together.

The restaurant itself was pretty quiet, with the low murmuring of people talking in hushes voices and the tinkling of silver against china providing the only guise of privacy over their words. It was peaceful, romantic and idealistic - nothing like the reason they were actually there.

Squeezing his hands gently, she tilted her head slightly as she arched a brow. “Yet we still managed to get married.” 

“-again.”

Laughing silently, she nodded. “Again.”

Breaking apart when the waiter approached them, Bobbi bit back a smile at Daisy’s voice in her ear telling her how amazing (and hot) it was that she also spoke fluent Italian whilst Hunter took the time to do another casual but detailed sweep of the room. 

Noticing something out of the corner of his eye, he reached for the wine glass on the table and used the movement as an excuse to glance over Bobbi’s shoulder, where at the back of the room to her left, a group of men disappeared into the service room. It wouldn’t have seem shifty if he hadn’t seen them sneak into the building by the bar only moments earlier. They were dressed in the restaurant’s uniform, but even with the tray of glasses a couple of them had held, it was far too suspicious for his liking.

Once their waiter had walked away with their orders, Hunter kept his voice light and quiet, though slightly pointedly. “Sweetheart, remember that time in Ashgabat?”

A small smile curved on Bobbi’s lips at the memories Turkmenistan brought up for the two of them. “Which one?” Their first time had been a SHIELD mission before they were married - the first time - with him as the hired backup due to his knowledge of the area from his army days. The second had been an opportunistic short getaway near their anniversary.

A dramatic exasperated look passed over his face at her casual question, knowing she was teasing him. Both their times in the city had involved some kind of problem. The first, they had all gotten trapped in a underground cell. Which, if it hadn’t been for Isabelle being there too, might have been slightly more comfortable.

The second, they had overslept the day they were meant to be heading back. 

Both had apparently been his fault - though he steadfastly argued against it until that day.

“The time we - uh - missed our flight. It was at 7, right?” Hunter met her eyes steadily, though he knew she got his message if the little smirk was anything to go by.

“No, but that was the reason we missed the flight in the first place.” Bobbi couldn’t help but get in one last remark before grabbing her clutch from the table and getting to her feet. “I’ll be right back.”

Hunter did his best to keep his itching fingers still and his jumping feet on the floor until he had counted slowly until 180 - the time when he thought it would be most acceptable to follow in the same direction as his date after another casual sip of his drink.

Not making eye contact with anyone on his way, he walked confidently towards where he had seen the men disappear - pushing open the service door and coming to a stop not five steps inside. 

“Bloody hell, woman. You managed this in three minutes?” Taking another glance around, Hunter counted five men out cold on the floor in various states and positions. HIs wife, on the other hand, merely glared at him exasperatedly.

Blowing a wisp of hair out of her eyes, Bobbi tugged the hem of her dress down and absentmindedly wiped away a spot of blood - not hers - on her thigh. “What took you so long?”

Furrowing his brows, Hunter made his way in further - stepping over the men carefully. “I didn’t want it to look like we were back here - you know, having sex or something.”

“That was the whole point, Hunter! It’s what newlyweds do when they go out to posh restaurants.” Bobbi shook her head as she patted down the nearest unconscious man in search for the artefact they were after.

“Well, you could have said something!” Hunter frowned as he followed the directions being fed to him via the com, taking him towards the back of the room when he spotted one of Bobbi’s heels on the floor. Turning back, sure enough, she stood there barefoot. “Why are your shoes halfway across here? Getting out of shape, are we?” She gave him an unimpressed look as she silently bent down to pull out what Hunter now noticed was the heel of one of her shoes from a guy’s chest and held it up to show him a minuscule hypodermic needle protruding from it. “Forget I said anything.”

It was now Bobbi’s time to smirk as she pulled out the other heel from another unconscious guy and slid the heels back with a click onto the rest of the shoes. “Not the first time I’ve had blood on my heels.”

“Or the last, I’m sure.” Hunter added as she slid them back one, not bothering to lowering his voice low enough for her to not over hear. Instead, he reached behind one of the pipes and hissed as he felt the heat of it against his hand. Daisy had said she had seen an odd reading from that area and true to her word, Hunter pulled out the small cylinder they were after. “Here, found it.”

“How did you-?” Bobbi paused and shook her head as she realised she didn’t really want to know how he found it so easily from Daisy’s vague description. Hunter had his own set of skills like the rest of them. “Never mind; let’s go.”

Eyeing the men littered around the room, Hunter shrugged and followed her towards the rear exit. “This place is going downhill fast, anyway.” Hearing Daisy confirm their extraction from the back alley, he frowned. “Shouldn’t we pay the bill?” 

Bobbi’s tone was light yet incredulous as she glanced over her shoulder at him with a ghost of a smile. “There’s a trail of unconscious staff in the back, Lance. I don’t think they’re going to care about a little dine-and-run.”

Sighing, he nodded curtly and pretended not to see her roll her eyes. “I guess we won’t be coming back here then. Shame. Their desserts looked good and all.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any more prompts, or would like to simply talk or fan over Huntingbird, then please drop me a message on tumblr at letitrainletitsnowbutdontletmego, or on here :)


End file.
